


Taking Over: Hells Uprising

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, Lots of blood drinking, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a demon and Sam's been drinking his blood to enhance his "psychic bullshit," which they use on hunts. <br/>The boys catch wind that Crowley has gone off the deep end and decide to take matters into their own hands. They're going to kill Crowley and take over Hell themselves, Sam being King, as he was always meant to be, and Dean ruling beside him as his Knight.</p><p>Besides, controlling demons is better than fighting them, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is this first part to what I hope will be a three part story.
> 
> Let me know what you think?

"That's it, Sammy. Nice and easy," Dean said as Sam took long, dragging sucks from his vein. "Atta boy."  
"Hngg," Sam grunted, unable to pull away for a confirmation of the praise his big brother was giving him.   
Sam's pupils were blown, leaving his irises a tiny green ring around deep, dark pools of lusty black. He was staring at Dean, and Dean knew his baby brother wouldn't need much more, just a few more sucks and... "Okay Sammy, enough." Dean flashed his obsidian eyes at Sam and he quickly obeyed. He unlatched himself from his brother's arm, blood dripping down his chin.   
"Dean?" Sam growled.  
"Yes, Sammy. Do it." Dean's words left his lips barely louder than a whisper. Sam was breathtaking like this. Purely primal instinct with a distinct need to claim. To own.  
Sam lunged for his brother then, grabbing the back of his head and roughly jerking dean's mouth towards his own. Sam fucked into Dean's mouth with his tongue while letting his hands roam Dean's body. Sam tore and clawed his way through his brother's clothes, pausing only to rip his own clothes off before going back in for more.  
Sam pushed Dean down, gripping his hips and turning him so that his ass was up in the air and his face was buried in the pillow. Sam wordlessly dove in, tongueing Dean's hole open. He gripped Dean's rapidly swelling cock in one hand and pumped. "Fuck Sam just do it already," Dean groaned.  
Sam moved, standing on his knees. His left hand trailed up Dean's back and neck to grip his hair. Sam's other hand reached down to his own cock, placing it at Dean's entrance, slowly pushing inside, dry because Dean liked the burn.  
"Fuck Sammy you feel good." Sam responded by slamming his hips into his brother, burying himself to the hilt. Dean was gasping, moaning, but Sam knew he could take it.   
He set a punishing pace with his hips while tugging on Dean's hair and sucking bruising marks into Dean's neck. The marks healed as quickly as Sam made them, but it pleased Sam to see them if only for a second. They meant Dean was HIS.  
"Unnhhhgg Sam I'm gonna come," Dean was close. So, so close.  
For the first time since ingesting his brothers blood that night, Sam spoke. His grip on Dean's hair tightened as he turned Dean to face him. "Show me your eyes Dean."  
Dean flicked his eyes from their usual candy apple green to his all encompassing obsidian demon eyes, making Sam groan. "Sam, I need..."  
The hand Sam didn't have buried in Dean's hair went to his brothers neglected, leaking cock. He pumped his hips and hand in tandem, making Dean shake with pleasure. But Dean knew Sam was close too, he just needed a little push.  
He kept his demon eyes showing and looked his brother in the eyes. "Come on, is that all you got?" Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. "You're being a little bitch, Sammy. I know you can do better than that." Thrustthrustthrustthrust. Dean was having trouble holding back, but wanted his brother to come too, so he tried one more time. He reached his right arm around the back of his brother's head and gripped Sam's hair at the nape of his neck, hard. "Show me you own me, Sammy."  
Sam's hips stuttered at his brother's words. "Son of a bitch, Dean, come. NOW." Sam emptied himself into Dean as his brother shot his seed all over the unmade mess of a bed.

A few weeks and a few cases later, the Winchesters found themselves in a precarious position. Crowley had gone off the reservation and needed to be stopped before he ended up butchering the entire Western Hemisphere.  
"Dean, what should we do? It's not like we can kill him. At least not without another not-so-savory demon rising up to take his place," Sam asked.  
The older Winchester thought it over for a few minutes before a bright smile bloomed on his face. "Whaddaya say we just take over, then?" Sam scoffed but Dean continued. "Think about it, Sammy. You were always destined to be the boy king, right? And I'm already a Knight of Hell. We can run hell together. Control the demons rather than fight them."  
Dean was having trouble hiding his excitement. Becoming a demon had changed him slightly. He was still Dean Winchester underneath, wanting the same things and fighting the monsters, but he also liked to have stood time while he did it.  
"I don't know, Dean. How can we even kill the King of Hell? My psychic bullshit only sends the demon back to Hell, it doesn't kill it," Sam remarked.  
"Sammy, you're forgetting I'm not just a demon. I'm a Knight of Hell. With the Mark of Cain. You don't know what my blood does to you because we haven't tried anything more than sending demons back to hell."   
Dean had a point. What if Sam was stronger than before? Wouldn't he feel it? Be aware somehow? "Dean, how can we be sure?"  
"Practice, baby brother," Dean said with a flash of demon eye for show.


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean develop a plan and ask for guidance. Sam makes a very big sacrifice. More blood. More smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely friends who all looked over this for me, you know who you are <3

"What kind of practice do you have in mind, Dean?" Sam asked as the boys walked towards the Impala. As intrigued as Sam was, he was still nervous. If he didn't get it right on the first try, both he and Dean would surely be dead. Any shred of humanity Crowley had left in him had been disintegrated. Sam had believed without a doubt that he would show the Winchesters no mercy if they failed in their task.  
"We're gonna juice you up and kill some sons o' bitches," Dean said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Back in the bunker, Sam stared at Dean, who was removing his undershirt with a slow, sly smirk on his face. "What's the matter, Sammy? You're looking famished!"

"Dean, please," Sam whined.

"Aw, you want it that bad, baby brother?" Sam nodded. "It's okay, Sammy. You can have it." Dean drew his dagger from his jeans and sliced a line from the thick tendons in his neck down to his collarbone. Sam's pupils instantly dilated as he lunged for Dean's throat. 

Sam dragged his tongue up the fresh cut, tasting the coppery tang with an undercurrent of something electric and dangerous. He licked and mouthed at the sensitive skin making Dean shiver with pleasure. 

"Fucking hell Sammy quit teasing," Dean groaned. With that, Sam all but latched onto his brother's neck, taking deep powerful draws from his vein.   
Dean couldn't help the barely audible moan that escaped from his lips. His brother started sucking at his neck more forcefully, knowing that Dean would make more of those noises Sam needed to hear. 

Dean took his dagger and drew another cut from his bottom rib on the opposite side to his hipbone. Sam's sucks stuttered as he realized what Dean was doing. He had never drained this much of his brother before and he could feel his control start to slip. Dean was playing a dangerous game.

"Dean, stop or I'll take too much," Sam said, trying to sound convincing.

"Shuddup, Sam. You're fine. I'm a friggin' Knight of Hell." Dean grabbed his brother by placing both hands at Sam's jaw and brought Sam's mouth to his own. Dean sealed his own lips over his brother's bloody ones and failed to stifle another moan.

Once Dean had a taste he nudged Sam downward until he got the hint. Sam dropped to his knees and started lavishing the new cut with attention. He ran his lips, tongue, even teeth across Dean's stomach causing goose flesh to rise across his skin. "Sam, just drink, please," Dean pleaded. He wasn't ready for all the stimulation his brother was giving him, at least not yet. 

Sam took the invitation willingly. He latched on and drank while keeping his kaleidoscope eyes trained on his brother's face. Dean stared down at Sam in awe. He was so beautiful, hungry, and raw. 

Sammy's pupils were beginning to dilate so Dean knew Sam was starting to feel the effects of his tainted blood. Dean planned on pushing Sam to his limits though, so rather than stopping as they usually would, Dean grabbed his dagger one last time.

With a mischievous smile on his face, Dean dropped his pants leaving him with nothing separating his skin from his little brother's skilled mouth. Sam stopped, looking at his brother with a lust-filled stare. "Not yet, Sammy. You need more. We need you stronger," Dean explained.

Dean took the tip of his dagger and made one more slice along the inside of his thigh. Sam didn't need to be asked. He jumped at the opportunity to devour this part of Dean. He inhaled Dean's strong, masculine, familiar scent and drank.

And drank.

And drank.

Sam kept his eyes on his brother's face, as if that might keep him grounded. All it really served to do was make Dean so hard he could cut steel. Dean's fingers wound their way into his little brothers hair and he gently tugged. Sam groaned but continued consuming blood. Continued staring at his brother's face.

Soon enough Sam's irises were totally consumed by the same obsidian color of Dean's demon eyes. Just as Dean was about to tell his brother to stop, that they'd done enough for one day, Sam started moving his hands. Sam started trailing his fingertips up Dean's legs, moving them higher And higher. Dean, already being hard as a rock, jumped at the contact when Sam brushed over his sac and shaft in a swift teasing motion, thumb gliding over the slit of Dean's cock.

Dean's breath nearly stopped as he watched his little brother, who never looked so good as when he's down on his knees. Sam lapped up Dean's remaining trickle of blood then began to trail open-mouthed sloppy kisses upward toward Dean's groin. "Ugh, Sam god that feels so good," Dean groaned as Sam continued his ascent to Dean's thick, heavy member.

Sam reached his tongue out and teased the head of Dean's erection before opening wide and taking his brother's entire cock down his eager throat.   
While Sam was swallowing Dean down, his fingers moved to Dean's cleft, lightly playing with Dean's hole. "Uhngg, Sammy, feels so good," Dean moaned, trying to figure out whether he should thrust into Sam's mouth or back onto his fingers. 

Sam slowly pushed one finger into his brother while continuing to suck Dean's beautifully hard and leaking dick. One finger turned into two, which turned into three, then Sam withdrew and pulled off of Dean completely. "Bed, now. On your stomach," Sam growled, making dean's skin break out in chills with anticipation.

Dean did as he was asked and perked his ass in the air for his brother. Sam dove in for a quick taste before sliding his tongue from Dean's hole up his brother's back to his neck, where Sam bit down with just enough force to hear Dean whimper.

Sam moved, kneeling behind his brother. He placed the blunt end of his cock at Dean's entrance but went no further. "Sammy? What are you waiting for huh? The next apocalyp--" Sam thrust in as hard as he could, effectively shutting his brother up.

Sammy set a brutal pace, as per usual, and continuously slammed moans and groans out of Dean's delicious mouth. The brothers didn't exchange words, just scratches and scores along each other's skin. This time was different. This time, there was a wordless electricity, a silent power blooming between the two men, which snapped as they both came so hard they saw stars.

 

"Here's what we're gonna do, Sammy. We're gonna summon some douchebag demon and you're gonna sharpen your skills, sound good?" Dean asked. Sam looked skeptical so Dean continued. "I don't really see another way around this. What do you wanna do, call Cas down here? Have him tell you the same things I did?"

"Actually," Sam started, "I would be much more comfortable with Cas at least knowing about this, De. I mean, what if something really bad happens? What if I only end up pissing Crowley off more than he already is? Cas would be the only being out there who might help us."

Dean sighed. "Fine, I guess you're right. I haven't even tried praying to him since I was turned back, I don't know if I can. Go ahead and do it." Sam immediately bowed his head and prayed.

The quiet rustling of wings not visible on the human plane of existence alerted the boys to Cas' presence. "Sam, Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked. "I haven't heard from either of you in so long. Not since before Dean became a demon again."

"I know, Cas. I've been meaning to call, er pray. I've been busy doing demon things," Dean replied.  
"Very funny, Dean. What I meant was you guys haven't called me for help recently, are you okay? Did something happen? Why does Sam feel differe---oh. What have you been doing here, Dean?" Cas turned to face Dean after realizing Sam had been drinking his brother's blood.

"Well, Cas, we've been killing demons. Sammy here is quite the hero these days and I'm just contributing. You know, doing my civic duty," Dean answered Cas with his usual snark and sass. "We didn't call you here to have you question us, Cas."

"Well what did you call me here for, then?" The angel replied. "It certainly doesn't seem like you need help from me."

Sam interjected, wishing to stop his brother and his friend from arguing. "Cas, Dean and I had an idea." Sam went on to explain the boys plan to kill Crowley and rule Hell from the inside. 

By the time Sam was finished explaining the plan, Cas looked like he both wanted to hug the Winchesters and also punch them both. 

"You idiots don't realize what you're getting yourselves into, but I think you can pull it off. You have to be completely sure this is what you want though, Sam. Once I explain what you'll need to do and you accept, you'll not be able to go back."  
"Tell us what we need to do, please," Sam responded.

"Well, you're trying to take over the King of Hell's throne. You've got your 'psychic demon-killing bullshit' but you're gonna need a little more. You need to drink from Dean, as well as give up your soul. Again. Being the King of Hell requires a great sacrifice on your part. You may still hold a portion of your humanity, but your soul needs to be completely gone. Can you do that again, Sam?"

Sam looked at Dean, then at Cas, and finally his gaze fell to the floor. This was a lot to deal with and Sam didn't have a lot of time. "How will I lose my soul this time?" He asked Castiel.

"I can remove it for you, Sam," he replied.

"Dean, you're sure this is what you want to do? There's no going back. I'll never have my soul again." Sam turned to look at his brother to gauge his reaction.

Dean looked a little torn, but ultimately agreed saying, "Sam, I'm a demon forever. I don't think anything in the world could make me more happy than ruling Hell at your side. I can't escape my fate, but at least now I won't be alone. Plus we can fight the evil fucks from the inside, and I think we can do more good in the pit than up here."

Sam agreed with Dean's point, but had to ask, "Cas, will we ever be able to see you again?"

Cas smiled, nodding. "Yes, Sam. You'll still be able to walk the Earth like Crowley does now, and if you ever need me, you may cast a summoning spell. I do not doubt you both will be able to handle Hell while remaining who you are, and I do not wish to lose touch with either of you." 

It was now or never and Sam? Sam was willing to do whatever it took to save the world, as usual. "Yes, Cas. Yes I'll give up my soul."

Cas gripped Sam tight on his shoulder with one hand and asked one more time, "Sam, you're sure?"  
"Yes. Do it," Sam responded.

Cas shoved his other fist into Sam's stomach and up into his essence. Cas grabbed Sam's soul and pulled, slowly removing it from his body. Sam was screaming, as he should be. Soul extraction was excruciating.

Once the screaming ceased, Castiel spoke. "Sam, you should still have some of your humanity intact. Your brother will alert me if I need to adjust it. If there's nothing else, I'll be going so Sam can begin another round of blood ingestion.” With another flutter of invisible wings, Cas left his two friends to do what needed to be done.


End file.
